db_writersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack the Ripper
Jack the Ripper '''is the assigned name to an unknown British serial killer present in the late 19th Century. Dubbed Leather Apron by some involved with the crimes, his identity has never been found. He murdered five prostitutes, mutilated their bodies, and taunted the police with various letters. PsyInsti's Bio (Vs. Jeff the Killer) '''First Appearance: Murder of Mary Anne Nichols, 31 August 1888 Age: Around 30 Height: 5'5 Weight: ~135 lbs Occupation: Prostitute Killer / Extortionist Dan: In the prostitute-ridden land of Whitechapel, England, the vices and sins of that world would soon lead to their own demise. Five prostitutes at least, ''were killed by an unknown man - dark hair, fair complexion, and a nice mustache. 'Lacie: Leather Apron, as he was first dubbed, was a known man in that time, extorting money from the, ahem, lovely ladies ''for his own use. But, when the going got tough, Leather took it into his own hands. 'Dan: 'Mary Anne Nichols was found dead on 31 August, 1888. Drunk, she walked around in the streets until she found the Ripper - who promptly slit her throat to the spine. This would be a common occurrence. 'Lacie: 'That's the first one! Seriously, this guy has a problem with doing this stuff. 'Dan: 'Jack would pull off four more murders, and and he was never found guilty, or indeed ''found. '''Lacie: Never found, a brutal killer, and no known history… Dan: Precisely; in other words, nothing is known about him. However, given his history, it’s a fairly easy case to make that he’s a strong, but sneaky man. Lacie: He’s brutal. No doubt about it; you don’t get the name Ripper for nothing! Dan: What you do get it for is eating half of a kidney and sending it to the police. Lacie:' '''See? 'SKILLS AND ABILITIES: '''Very skilled in stealth and evading detection -Evaded the London police for his entire life -Got away clean for five counts of murder -Never apprehended by witnesses at the scene -Led a extortion ring for a year without the police knowing about it 'Superhuman brutality' -Ate half of a person’s kidney Dan:' '''And, he obviously doesn’t work with his hands. Lacie:' He uses a wooden and steel knife, used for cutting food. Razor-sharp, it can also cut up people. '''KNIFE: Small handle, large blade Sharp on both sides Very sharp blade Used with incredible precision Dan: You don’t become famous for nothing. Jack murdered at least five, possibly more people and was never caught for these crimes. Lacie: He is the most famous serial killer of all, and that proves something. FEATS: Killed 5 people Was never caught The most famous serial killer of all time Dan: Prove something it does, but it doesn’t prove Jack is immortal. He’s a clever and brutal man, but a man nonetheless. Lacie: Also, so little is known about the man that we may miss some of his strengths, or weaknesses. We just don’t know, and that makes him all the scarier. WEAKNESSES: Just a normal man So little information is known, we don’t know any more strengths (Jack: “The next job I do I shall clip the ladys ears off and send to the police officers just for jolly wouldn't you.”) Death Battle Victories (HEAVY SPOILERS) Vs. Jeff the Killer - Loss 0W/1L Category:Real Life Combatants Category:Horror Combatants Category:PsyInsti Combatants Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Written Exclusives